Natsumi's Debut Live
Idol: Natsumi Hikami Stage: Gothic House Stage Song: Eternally Flickering Flames Coord: Gaarumageddon Red Dia Coord Cyalume Coord: Premium N Cyalume Coord Note: bold words=English Translation Before The Live Mituki: Are you sure to use that creepy stage?It creeps me out! Natsumi: Yeah...It doesn't even seen scary to me but it looks a little creepy...... Mituki*jumps on Natsumi*: Do your best! Natsumi: You are so heavy!!!I am gonna go.*leaves the restroom and walk to change room* Meganee: Please scan the amount of tickets for your coord. You can also scan your friend tickets. Coord Change Start! Meganee: This coord suits you well,good luck on your debut! Natsumi: Gaarumageddon Red Dia Coord! On stage Shūen o matsu sekai mitai ni'(Waiting on the end just like the world,)' Kurayami no naka shisen samayou'(You wander as you look into the darkness)' Kimi no negai o kanaeta hazu nanoni ...(For your wish that should have come true...) *Natsumi's aura appeared and its black ribbons,white feathers and sapphires.* Torikago no naka dōshite kimi wa'(Why are you still inside of this birdcage?)' Zutto soko kara dete konai no?(Are you never going to come out of there?) Tobira no kagi wa boku ga kowashite kita no n'i(Even though I broke the lock to the door)' Tsuki ga kakete kaze ga yanda yoru ni'(The moon hangs, the wind has ceased in the night)' Iro aseta kako sae keshite ikitai'(I want to erase the faded past)' Kimi ga nozomu nara'(If that is what you wish for)' Eien ni tsuzuku mirai, Ima boku o terase'(Eternal future, continue to shine on me now)' Moroku hakanai kokoro o tomose'(And light up my brittle, fleeting heart)' Koware kaketa kyō o tsunaide iku'(Let's connect what has been broken today)' Wazuka na kibō o sagashiteru'(As we search for a little hope)' Ima mo zutto...(Now and forever... ) Zetsubō-teki na kimi no manazashi, Kodoku to fuan, Hitomi ni yadoru'(A desperate look of anxiety and loneliness dwell in your eyes) '''Sagashi tsuduketa kibō no hikari kiete…'(As you continue to search for the extinguished light of hope...)' Namida wa sude ni kare hateta no ka, Hyōjō sae mo kiesatteru'(Your tears have already dried, and your expressions are gone)' Dare mo shinjiru koto ga dekinaku natte'(For there is no one else to believe in)' '''Making Drama Switch On!' Natsumi walk through a dark hallway until a large T-rex fossil appears behind them and gives chase. As she almost collides with a wall, several rainbow glowing cards form around her. As this happens, she approaches a statue with a slot beneath it and inserts a golden Kuma statue, which glows and transforms into an angelic statue of a female and the cards change into various styled shirts and tops. The Mysterious and Amazing Museum! Cyalume Change! Dakara kitto kimi o tasuke dashitai(Even so, I'm certain to save you)' Sono kusari wa tachi kitte sutereba ii'(It's alright to cut and cast away those chains)' Kimi ga nozomu nara'(If that is what you wish for)' Kono mama kimi o tsurete, Saihate no chi made'(I will take you to the ends of the earth as we are)' Nigedasu koto ga dekiru no nara'(I'll be able to if we run away)' Boku wa nani mo mō nozomanai yo'(There is nothing more that I wish for)' Kono mi no subete o sasageru yo'(Except to devote all of myself to you) ' Eien ni tsuzuku mirai, Ima boku o terase'(Eternal future, continue to shine on me now)' Moroku hakanai kokoro o tomose'(And light up my brittle, fleeting heart)' Koware kaketa kyō o tsunaide iku'(Let's connect what has been broken today)' Wazuka na kibō o sagashiteru'(As we search for a little hope)' Ima mo zutto…'(Now and forever...) Category:Rinne9274 Category:Natsumi's Shows Category:Debut Live Category:Debut Category:Solo Live Category:Solo Making Drama Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo